the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
X-Men
: "The X-Men do not give up, they stand up." : ―Charles Xavier The X-Men are a team of mutants assembled by Charles Xavier (currently being led by Cyclops with Charles's supervision and guidance) who use their combined powers to protect humanity and promote equality between mutants and humans. History First Class Death Threats Mutant-kind was highly looked down on by several communities worldwide and when Xavier started the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters they received large backlash Fake bomb-threats and protesters constantly surrounded the school so Professor Charles Xavier asked the strongest teachers and best students (Havok and Dazzler, Dazzler was the only one who messed with the costume's design) to also be used as guards, he helped invent black and yellow costumes fit with masks (to hide their identity, feeling they would be yelled at by such protesters) to guard the school and the students within. These safety precautions helped maintain the institute for a temporary amount of time. Shadow King's Ruling A nearby terrorist attack by a supervillain being dubbed as the Shadow King led Colossus and Beast to call their teachers to arms and go fight this threat, this greatly excited Magneto who was the more violent of the guards, he hated the fact that people looked down on his species and wanted revenge but due to his friend Charles he didn't. Upon defeating the Shadow King the school got some praise, more students were sent to the school because parents thought they began to believe that they could really teach mutants how to control their abilities and the protesters grew in numbers, them believing Mutants shouldn't meddle in regular people's affairs. Recruiting Students Jean Grey & Scott Summers More students enrolled the next year including a younger girl by the name of Jean Grey. She was dealing with PTSD and other mental illnesses due to the loss of her best friend Annie Richardson. This event led to the awakening of her mutant abilities and latent telepathic powers. Following the event, Jean Grey had to emotionally isolate herself away from her peer group to hold onto her sanity. At the age of eleven, she was recommended to a psychiatrist by her parents. The psychiatrist recommended to the parents to contact and talk to a colleague of theirs by the name of Professor Charles Xavier, who was secretly a mutant with telepathic abilities of his own. The Professor and Jean met in the instuition and he taught her how to manipulate and influence objects through a psionic force embedded in her mind. During a session with Professor Charles Xavier in her training, the Phoenix Force had erected out of her mind to Scott Summers during his sleep, causing the Professor to establish barriers in her mind to prevent the Phoenix Force from emerging until she had reached the proper amount of maturity to deal with the power she possessed. Scott was recruited by an already existing student, Alex Summers, during Summer Vacation a plane crash led Scott to discover his abilities and save him and Alex's life, Alex was sad but happy that he could share this part of his life with his brother, becoming his Guardian he took his younger brother Scott to Charles's Institute. Magneto's Betrayal Magneto was fed up with all the disrespect and led an attack on the people, the full forces of the X-Men went to reason with him and even battle if needed, which it came to. The battle begun with Magneto throwing a pole at a group of cowardly civilians and Charles jumping in the way, this paralyzed him, the X-Men in reaction fought and defeated Magneto due to Magneto holding back on them, them being his former-friends. Civil War Things went smoothly during the following years, yes time and time the X-Mansion would be attacked but the X-Men were always there to thwart evil-dooers plots. They grew unwanted traction being the 'Avengers of the Mutant community' and more of a controversial topic. Things changed however at Civil War when Jean Grey bonded with the dangerous Phoenix Force. She became corrupted and eventually left the X-Men for Magneto and his terrorist Brotherhood of Mutants. S.H.I.E.L.D created something referred to as the Sahara Accords due to the events of Civil War and if the X-Men wanted to stay as a functioning school they had to obey it. While the X-Men did side with Captain America, in the end they were S.H.I.E.L.D and partners with the Avengers to stay doing what they loved. Since then they've basically operated the same, less missions due to S.H.I.E.L.D restriction but the school is running. Members Current Lineup * Phoenix * Cyclops * Colossus * Wolverine * Beast * Gambit * Juggernaut * Professor X * Quicksilver * Scarlet Witch * Nightcrawler * Rogue Generations First Generation The First Generation of X-Men were primarily teachers (some students) as they were originally created to protect the mutant students that attended the Xavier Institute, explaining why the list is like this. * Colossus * Beast * Professor X * Moira MacTaggert * Mystique * Magneto * Havok * Wolverine * Dazzler First Class The Second Generation of the X-Men had more students as they we're graduating or due to the greatness of their power and or the self-control of their unique abilities. * Colossus * Beast * Cyclops * Marvel Girl * Storm * Professor X * Wolverine Second Class The Next Generation and or 'Second Class' did not focus on the second year graduating students and actually were formed later during 2012-2014 due to the fact they did not need new members and the dangerous missions the team were taking on a usual basis and not wanting students or loved-ones to die. * Gambit * Rogue * Iceman * Nightcrawler * Quicksilver * Scarlet Witch * Jubilee * Phoenix (Marvel Girl's new title) * Angel * Juggernaut Notably, this generation included everyone from the previous team, and so I didn't feel the need to add their names due to that fact. Allies Enemies Paraphernalia Relationships Gallery TRS- X-men.jpg Backup.jpg FINAL BATTLE (WIDESHOT).jpg Thumbnail (OVERALL).jpg Thumbnail-2.jpg CW-X-Men.jpg Notes Category:Teams Category:X-Men Members Category:X-Men Stories Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Equipment